La historia no ha terminado
by Maretta
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde que Adrien y Marinette cambiaron de objetivo pensando que sería la solución a sus problemas. Sin embargo la vida es una ruleta y cuando quiere que algo se cumpla es porque así será. LADYNOIR


La cara larga de Ladybug podía apreciarse hasta el otro lado de Paris, realmente se encontraba deprimida sentada sobre la punta más alta e invisible de la Torre Eiffel sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer unas horas antes.

"_Terminé con Luka"_

Y es que no había queja alguna de su relación, fue hermosa, él era un chico muy dulce, maduro, romántico, literalmente perfecto. Pero no para ella.

Hace tres años que decidió dejar a un lado su obsesión infantil con el _Ángel_ _de Paris_ para dar paso a una verdadera relación con un muchacho maravilloso que siempre había estado para ella, y a pesar de su torpeza la amaba.

Luka se merecía el cielo y más, sus amigas ya fantaseaban con unos pequeños Couffaine-Dupain haciendo desastres como su madre. Aún no se atrevía a decirle a Alya y las chicas que eso no podía ser.

¿La razón? No lo amaba, no sentía esa conexión, ese complemento en su vida, era el novio más maravilloso del mundo, sí, pero sus sentimientos jamás florecieron y eso la hacía sentir la peor de las mujeres.

"_Soy patética_"

Imaginarse con Adrien era algo que tampoco había hecho ya, tenía casi el mismo tiempo de salir con Kagami, que ella misma con Luka, pero con la difrencia en que su relación iba viento en popa, a veces sentía que aún le dolía, pero nada comparado con el sentimiento que le siguió semanas después del inicio de todo: El cambio en Chat Noir.

Desde el principio Chat Noir había demostrado su amor por ella, uno que parecía no terminar y que rechazó de la forma más tajante posible. Eran compañeros de batalla y grandes amigos, sin embargo su actitud coqueta y cómica la exasperaba demasiado, pero todo tiene un tiempo de plazo y ocurrió lo inevitable:

Él se enamoró de otra.

Cuando se lo contó su primera reacción fue sorpresa, seguido de dolor y ¿Celos?

¡Era ridículo!

Ella no lo amaba, sólo fue el impacto de que el gatito al fin había superado su travieso amor. Ese fue su primer error, lo felicitó por su logro y se obligó a sonreír para no aparentar ser la horrible persona que definitivamente sí era.

No obstante lo que más le dolió fueron la ausencia de "_My Lady"_ y "_Bugaboo_" Su relación se volvió casi estrictamente profesional durante más de un año y medio, con algunos huecos para bromear. Pero pasado ese tiempo pudo notar algo más: Su inquebrantable confianza y amistad.

Juntos eran un equipo invencible, su sincronía tanto física como mental era digna de admirar y envidiar, una mirada era todo lo que necesitaban para entenderse a la perfección, conocían todos sus gestos y muecas. Sólo les faltaba conocer su cuerpo bajo el traje.

Marinette se sonrojo de golpe, ¿Qué rayos hacía pensando así sobre su compañero...otra vez? Era difícil y siempre fue difícil para ella reconocer el gran atractivo físico del gato negro, en especial en los últimos tiempos.

La pubertad hizo su trabajo convirtiendo al guapo minino en una pantera que podía ponerte de rodillas con una mirada, una maldita y sensual mirada que se adecuaba con su bien trabajado físico enfundado en un traje negro actualizado que dejaba poco a la imaginación. La azabache se estremeció enseguida, pero un grito muy fuerte pegó cuando el dueño se sus locas fantasías -que ni siquiera se percató de cuando llegó- tocó su hombro.

―¡Chat Noir eres un idiota!―se volteó molesta la chica propinando un ligero golpe en el hombro de su compañero.

―Lo siento Ladybug―se disculpó algo apenado―Te vi tan metida en tus pensamientos, y pensé que algo malo te pasaba.

Ella sonrió.

―Tranquilo, no es culpa tuya.

―¿Pasa algo?

―No, nada.

―¿Sabes que no puedes mentirme verdad?―inquirió el rubio a lo que ella bufó y le dió la razón.

―Bueno ya...Mmmm ¿Te acuerdas de mi novio?―

―¿El señor " Tan perfecto que el mundo no lo merece"? Cómo olvidarlo―dijo el zagal con un poco de amargura en su voz―¿Qué pasa con él?

―Terminamos.

La reacción del chico de negro fue un poema. ¿De verdad habían terminado? ¿Pero, porque? Si ella no había dejado de hablar como cotorra de su novio los últimos tres años, ya incluso los veía en el altar.

―¿Terminaron?―preguntó nuevamente el chico, a lo que ella asintió―¿Porque?

La moteada suspiró antes de contestar.

―Simplemente...no lo amaba, es un chico increíble pero definitivamente no era para mí, merece a una mujer que lo ame con todo su corazón, no migajas de un pan que nunca pude darle.

―Vaya coincidencia...

―¿Disculpa?

―Parece que tu y yo no podemos tener suerte en el amor, porque hoy también yo terminé con mi novia.

El rostro de Ladybug sufrió una convulsión de shock total ¿Él terminó con su perfecta novia?¿La que idolatraba en incluso ya pensaba en el matrimonio? ¡Era imposible!

―Ok, eso sí que no te lo creo ¿Que sucedió?

―Exactamente lo mismo que tú, fueron tres años fantásticos y todo pero no sentía química, ni amor, ese que yo aseguraba tener por ella era un cariño disfrazado de devoción. Es como si no me...

―Complementara―completó la catarina, sorprendiendo a su amigo―¿Es eso verdad?

El chico asintió.

―Pero bueno por algo pasan las cosas ¿No _My Lady_?

El cuerpo de Marinette tembló al escuchar esas palabras después de mucho tiempo, parecía que el tiempo había regresado y esos adolescentes idiotas que fueron en el pasado estaban allí de nuevo. Su gatito la había llamado _My Lady_ y las lágrimas no pudieron evitar aparecer.

―_My Lady_ ¿Estás bien?―preguntó preocupado Chat Noir, ella no respondió nada y simplemente lo abrazó.

Un abrazo diferente, como ese que se dieron debajo del agua antes de enfrentar a Miracle Queen, lleno de compañerismo, esperanza y ahora amor. Él acariciaba suavemente su ahora largo cabello oscuro. Su Lady ya no era una niña, era una mujer, una tan hermosa que era difícil no mirarla o pensar en ella de otras maneras. Sin conocer el nombre de su rival Kagami se ponía celosa de ella y es que nunca dejó que la dama de rojo se alejara de su mente, pensó que con la joven esgrimista podía olvidar a su primer amor, pero el tiempo se encargó de enseñarle que no era su primer amor, sino su único gran amor.

No llamarla "_Bugaboo_" o "_My Lady_" fue tortuoso, ser indiferente a su cercanía fue una pesadilla. Y quizás era un idiota al regresar como gato arrepentido con la heroína que lo rechazó miles de veces cuando eran más jovenes, pero algo le decía que en esta ocasión sería diferente. Ambos habían madurado y creía firmemente que el haber acabado sus relaciones de forma simultánea era una clara señal de que el momento había llegado, daría todo de sí por conquistar a la preciosa azabache que en esos momentos tenía su cabeza recargada en su hombro.

―Cálmate por favor _Bugaboo_

Esto sólo aumentó el llanto de la ojiazul.

―¿Es que no lo entiendes Chat Noir? Yo, yo...yo soy la peor de las personas, tuve un novio sí, pero no es el chico por el cual te rechazaba, decidí darle un chance a otro porque mi enamorado consiguió novia y decidí dejarlo ser feliz. No paso mucho cuando pude olvidar las penas, pero así como se fueron inmediatamente volvieron...Todo por ti

―_My Lady_...

―Tarde me di cuenta que te quería, que cuando mi corazón no dejaba de latir por ti tu ya me habias olvidado, y yo no te reclamé o me enojé ¿Con que cara podía yo decirte que te amaba sin parecer una egoísta cruel que te rechazó a cada rato? Tarde me di cuenta que sí mi relación no funcionó fue por que L...mi novio nunca fue para mí, el único para mí era mi otra mitad, mi compañero, el que sacrificaba su vida por verme bien, el que yo también daría la vida por él si fuera necesario, él que...

La chica no pudo continuar porque un par de suaves y cálidos labios se posaron contra los suyos atrapándolos con desesperación, unas manos enguantadas de negro abrazaron posesivamente su cintura mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus manos. Un hambre que jamás creyeron tener hizo acto de presencia, no tenían ganas de separarse, y no lo hubieran hecho si sus pulmones no les exigieran respirar. Con una inmensa sonrisa y con también unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo de sus esmeraldas, el varón habló:

―Te amo _My Lady_, te amo como no tienes idea. Nunca debí haberme ido de tu lado, pero entendía porque no querías estar conmigo. Esto me ayudó a crecer como el hombre que tu necesitabas.

―No gatito, yo soy la culpable, yo fui la ciega. Yo fui quien nunca te dió oportunidad, no merezco tu amor.

―Pero lo tienes _My Lady_ hermosa, y nunca te voy a dejar ir ¿Entendiste? Ni loco dejaría ir a mi otra mitad, estás atrapada con este gato.

Ella soltó una risotada, pocos segundos después él la imitó y continuaron con esa noche de besos y caricias hasta las altas horas de la noche. A ver que excusa sacaban para la escuela mañana.

Aún les quedaba lo de sus identidades civiles, pero ambos se prometieron amar sus lados no enmascarados pase lo que pase. Porque era algo que debía pasar tarde o temprano, todos los obstáculos que tuvieron y tendrían los enfrentarían y vencerian. Juntos como debía ser

Por que la historia no había terminado.

* * *

**Bueno esta es una historia que saqué luego del fin de la 3era temporada, me inspiré con la canción "Story Ain't Over" de Avantasia. Andaba cursi y triste por la muerte del Adrinette y ¡Tada! Jajajaja, en fin ojalá y les haya gustado.**

**Sin más que decir me despido.**  
**Xoxo, Maretta.**


End file.
